Miracle Man
by lightheaded250001
Summary: Does Lee have the perfect medicine for Amanda?
1. Default Chapter

MIRACLE MAN  
  
BY  
  
MELINDA G. LIGHT  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: Owned by WB and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
  
TIMELINE: Third season: After Over The Limit.  
  
RATING: PG to PG13  
  
SUMMARY: Amanda had to have been sore after the fight with the bad guy. Lee has the perfect medicine. The night of the dinner. This is in answer to the challenge made on chelfriends.  
  
WARNING: There really isn't a need for a warning unless you cry during a romantic scene. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
6:00p.m. at Amanda's house:  
  
Amanda just arrived home from work.  
  
"Mother?" Amanda yells as she comes through the door.  
  
"Here, Amanda." Dotty answers from the back door.  
  
"Mother, do the boys have everything ready to go on the trip? Their ride will be here in 10 minutes." Amanda asked.  
  
"Actually, dear, they've already left. The group decided to go for pizza before getting on the road. So they left about half an hour ago. And they did have everything." Dotty said.  
  
"Okay, then I'm just going to go upstairs and get ready to go to a friend's house for dinner. Will you be alright alone here or do you have plans also?" Amanda said this as she headed to the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Kurt is coming by in an hour. We're going to fly up and see my sister for the week. Unless you need me for something." Dotty asked. "Who are you having dinner with? Is it someone I know?"  
  
"No, mother. That is fine. Give her a hug from me. Be careful." Amanda responded. "No mother, I don't think you know him. We are just entertaining a potential client."  
  
"Oh, well you have fun." Dotty said as she thought "Amanda, if this was business, then why are you blushing? Oh, well. She'll let me know one of these days."  
  
Amanda headed up stairs to get ready.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Lee's apartment at 6:30p.m.  
  
"Why am I so nervous? This is just Amanda. My Amanda." Lee thought to himself while he is fixing the salad for dinner. "No, she's just a friend, my best friend."  
  
All of sudden a thought flashed through his head, "But you want more."  
  
"But does she want more?" Lee answered. He set the salad in the refrigerator, and turned to the oven.  
  
"Good, the potatoes are about done. The grill is ready for the steaks. It is going on 6:45. Amanda should be here in 20 minutes. I'll put the steaks on in 15 minutes." He headed out to the living room to make sure he had everything set up out there. "Everything looks great."  
  
He headed into the bedroom to get changed. After changing into black jeans and white polo shirt, he headed back into the kitchen and got the steaks ready to grill.  
  
Deciding to turn some music on, he headed out to the record player. "I know what kind I would usually play, but this is Amanda. I'll wait till she gets here." Turning back around he moved to put the steaks on the grill.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
7:10p.m.  
  
Amanda arrived at the apartment. "Why am I so nervous? This is Lee, my best friend." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm going to be really stiff and sore in the morning." She stepped out of her car and headed upstairs. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.  
  
Inside Lee was watching the clock and pacing, "Where is she? Maybe she changed her mind?" All of sudden he hears a knock on the door.  
  
Lee couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Amanda was wearing black jeans and a red blouse. And she had her hair up in barrettes.  
  
"Hi, Lee. May I come in?" Amanda smiled shyly at him.  
  
"Oh yea. You look beautiful, Amanda." Lee said as he stepped back to let her in.  
  
"Why thank you? You look great yourself." Amanda answered. She tilted her head down as she went by him.  
  
All of sudden Lee grabbed her arm. "Amanda?"  
  
"Yes, Lee." She looked up and saw Lee was frowning.  
  
Lee slowly put his hand up to her collar. He pulled the collar a little to the side, out the way, as he looked at the bruise that had caught his eye, when she had tilted her head.  
  
"Are you alright?" He whispered near her ear.  
  
"Yes, Lee. I'm just a little bruised and sore. I'll be stiff in the morning but that is all." Amanda said as she put her hand up onto the front of his chest.  
  
Lee just smiled and said, "What would you say if I told you I had the perfect medicine for that?"  
  
"I would say it all depended on what kind of medicine?" Amanda answered.  
  
"You'll find out after dinner." Lee grinned.  
  
"Teaser." Amanda grinned right back.  
  
"I'm just making sure that your stomach also has the medicine it needed. Which I think the steak and potato will be perfect for that?" Lee answered.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more. It sure smells good." Amanda moved to the table, "Everything looks beautiful."  
  
"Amanda, why don't you put some music on while I get the food?" Lee asked.  
  
"Sounds great." Amanda turned to head over to the record player. She picked through the records until she decided on one of the jazz records.  
  
While she headed back to the table, Lee came out of the kitchen with two plates. The steak and potato looked so good that Amanda was about to start drooling.  
  
"It looks great, Lee." She said as she sat down. "Do you need any more help in the kitchen?"  
  
"No, I just need to grab the salad out of the fridge." Lee answered. "By the way great choice on music. I love jazz."  
  
"So do I." Amanda just smiled. She thought, "Among other things I love. Oh, no, Amanda, he doesn't feel that way about you. So stop thinking those thoughts."  
  
He looked at her and thinks, "Does she know, how her smile turns me inside out? That my feelings for her are so strong that they scare me?"  
  
Heading back into the kitchen to get the salad he smiled to himself, "I wonder how she really feels about me." He grabbed the salad and went to eat dinner with his Amanda. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, they had finished eating and cleaning up the dishes.  
  
Amanda went and sat down on the couch. She put her hand up to rub the back of her neck. It was starting to get stiff.  
  
All of sudden she felt Lee's hands massaging the back of her neck and shoulder.  
  
She lets out a sigh, "Lee, that feels great."  
  
He lends down to her ear, "I told you I had the perfect medicine. Is this alright?"  
  
She just nodded her head.  
  
"Amanda, why don't you lay down on your stomach?" As Lee bent down to move the pillow on the couch so Amanda could lay down. He then moved from behind the couch.  
  
She stared up at him for a minute.  
  
Lee patted the couch while he went down on his knees beside it.  
  
After Amanda got situated on the couch, Lee started the massage again but this time including her back.  
  
Amanda lets out another sigh, "Heaven, you were right, Lee. This is definitely the perfect medicine. They should call you the Dr. or Miracle Man. Which one I don't know?"  
  
"Just relax, Amanda." Lee continued the massage until she fell asleep. He smiled down at her as he stood up. Pulling the afghan off the back of the couch he covered her, and bent down and kissed her cheek that was facing up. "Sweet dreams, Amanda."  
  
Lee then headed into his bedroom to his own sweet dreams.  
  
  
  
The end. 


	2. Miracle ManPart II

Miracle Man Part II  
  
by  
  
Melinda G. Light  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
SEE PART I FOR DISCLAIMER AND SUMMARY.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
12 midnight: Lee's apartment  
  
Lee was lying down in his bedroom 'trying' to go to sleep. His mind kept thinking about the woman asleep on his couch.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Lee asked himself. He slowly gets up and walks into the living room.  
  
He sat down in the chair next to the couch. Amanda had rolled over onto her side facing the fireplace.  
  
Lee thinks to himself, "How can a woman be so beautiful all the time? Even when she's asleep."  
  
All of sudden Amanda moans as she tries to roll over. The quilt falls to the floor.  
  
"That couch is probably causing her more pain, because of her bruises, than the bed would." Lee whispered to himself as he stood up.  
  
Slowly he bends down to pick her up off the couch. Looking down at her face, he wondered if he would get the chance to carry her to bed, when she was awake.  
  
Amanda snuggled closer to Lee as he headed into the bedroom.  
  
Carefully he laid her down on the bed, and covered her with the blankets. He stood there watching her for several minutes. "It seems so natural to have her here." Realizing Amanda still had the barrettes in her hair, he reached down to remove them. Touching her hair started a tingle in his hand, and shot up his arm. Moaning to himself, "If I don't leave this room now, I'm going to end up kissing her awake, and making love to her before we are both ready."  
  
Placing a kiss on her forehead, he headed out to the couch. After awhile he finally falls into a deep sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
2:00 a.m.  
  
Slowly Amanda started to wake up. She was confused about her surroundings for a minute, but finally realized where she was.  
  
She decided to get up, and get a drink of water. Moaning she realized she was still a little stiff and sore. But it wasn't as bad as it could have been.  
  
As she goes out the bedroom door, she heard Lee moaning on the couch.  
  
"Amanda! No! NO! You have to be alright. You have to be." Lee keeps saying over and over, "I can't lose you now, baby. Not now."  
  
Amanda slowly moved to the front of the couch. She kneels down beside him. Looking at his face, she sees that he is in the midst of a bad dream. Quietly she put her hand on his cheek, "Lee, Lee. It's only a dream. Wake up. I'm right here."  
  
Lee jerked awake. He looked up into Amanda's face.  
  
Amanda went to remove her hand, when all of sudden he grabbed it, and held it to his cheek.  
  
He laid his other hand on her cheek, and let his thumb trace her bottom lip.  
  
While he did this, Amanda was staring into his eyes. Lee watched as her lips parted. Slowly he moved his hand to behind her head to pull her down to him.  
  
Amanda closed her eyes as she moved closer to her dream come true. Lee whispered next to her lips, "Amanda."  
  
Then he took possession of the lips he'd been wanting for a long time now.  
  
After a few minutes they both pull back, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Lee, we need to slow down here." Amanda whispered to him.  
  
"You are right." Lee answered as he moved to stand up. "What time is it?"  
  
"According to the clock in your bedroom, it was 2:00a.m. when I woke up. That was probably about 15 minutes ago." Amanda answered him shyly. "I'm thinking that I should probably head on home, so you can have your bed back. Oh, and thanks partner for everything." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Lee grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her close. "Anytime, partner, anytime." He bent down and gave in to his desire to kiss her again.  
  
Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. "Goodnight, my Amanda."  
  
"Goodnight, my Scarecrow." Amanda whispered back. She stepped out of Lee's arms and gathered her purse and coat.  
  
"Why don't I walk you to your car?" Lee asked.  
  
"Okay, that would be nice." Amanda smiled.  
  
And they head out the door, with both of them, realizing that they'd taken a big step in their relationship.  
  
  
  
THE END!! 


End file.
